


the cat's meow

by marlowe



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe/pseuds/marlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is the cast's kitten.</p>
<p>They just want to pet his hair and cuddle him and just coo when they see him curled up sleeping in strange places and they never want him to be sad. And Aidan is all "you realize that I'm a grown man, right. You realize that YOU are grown men." but on the other hand he really enjoys the attention, and may sometimes push his head into someone's hand to be petted. But only sometimes. Not often at all. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cat's meow

**Author's Note:**

> written for the hobbit_kink prompt:
> 
> Ok, so there is a lot of prompts where someone/all of the cast loves petting Aidan's hair or cuddling him etc. So, what I'm getting from this is that Aidan is the cast's kitten.
> 
> They just want to pet his hair and cuddle him and just coo when they see him curled up sleeping in strange places and they never want him to be sad. And Aidan is all "you realize that I'm a grown man, right. You realize that YOU are grown men." but on the other hand he really enjoys the attention, and may sometimes push his head into someone's hand to be petted. But only sometimes. Not often at all. Really.
> 
> Idk, Aidan is just so ADORABLE and I only want cute and fluffy things to happen to him.
> 
> I love gen, but if you want to pair Aidan with someone I'd prefer Dean.
> 
> +"kitten" is actually the cast's petname for Aidan

It was James that started the nickname.

Of _course_ it was James that started it.

"Hello, kitten," he chirped one morning (far too early to be chirping anything in Aidan's opinion) and ruffled Aidan's curls as he walked by his chair.

"Kitten?" Richard mouthed silently, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

"Shut up," Aidan said, pointing a threatening finger at him, but he couldn't help the grin that spread across his own face.

Graham picked it up next, after Aidan basically collapsed from exhaustion on his shoulder one afternoon. As soon as he realized Graham wasn't going to shove him off, he literally nuzzled into his neck, draped an arm across his chest, and promptly passed out.

"What the hell is this?" he asked at no one in particular, gesturing with his free hand at the lanky Irishman currently snoring softly against his side. Stephen aww'd quietly, reaching over to brush an errant curl off Aidan's forehead.

"Don't encourage him!" Graham said, but soon found himself hugging Aidan closer, and smiling in spite of himself when he let out a tiny, pleased sigh into his neck.

"He really is like a big ball of fluff, isn't he," Graham murmured, taking care not to wake him, and ended up nearly missing his call time because he couldn't bear to move.

Even the crew noticed how Aidan seemed to thrive off any sort of affection he was given, and how that affection was always given so freely. One of the grips found him fast asleep, sprawled uncomfortably in a rickety director's chair, and immediately ran to get him a pillow and blanket so he wouldn't wake up with a crick in his neck. Lee came across him there about an hour later, just waking up and stretching, and he simply couldn't resist. Aidan smiled lazily up at him as Lee brushed the tangles out of his hair with his fingers. Pete walked past, so absorbed in whatever was on his mind that he flew right by them, but five minutes later he poked his head back around a corner with a curious expression on his face.

Lee just shrugged. “I was told it's therapeutic.”

Pete considered that for a moment, nodded, and went on his way.

It didn't take long for it to become a routine for James to slip by in the morning, pat his kitten on the head once or twice, and then move on to scrounge up his own breakfast. Aidan pretended to be disgruntled about it at first, but everyone could see how he slowly started leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as James gave him a particularly good scratch.

When they all managed to find time to go out together, and alcohol happened to be involved, it got even more ridiculous. Dean would wind his fingers through Aidan's hair and pretty much refuse to relinquish it for the entire night as half of the others complained loudly about not getting a chance to 'snuggle with the kitten'. 

Aidan scoffed and stubbornly tried to push Dean's hand away. "You realize I'm a grown ,man, right? You realize that YOU are all grown men?"

"Shush, darling," Luke cooed, pulling him into hug and eliciting laughter and cheers from the crowd. Aidan flushed slightly, his cheeks tinted into a lovely shade of pink, but he allowed himself to be smushed into Luke's side anyway.

They all knew that it had really become a 'thing' when Richard joined in. Not that Richard was cold or unwelcoming, but he generally distanced himself a bit from the shenanigans that the other dwarves got up to. It made sense, though, that if he was going to show his affections to anyone it would be Aidan; his favourite nephew (as Dean liked to tease, pouting slightly every time), and actual real life human kitten.

"Come here," he said, one night at Jed's place, patting the space right next to him on the otherwise huge and empty couch. Aidan raised an eyebrow but flopped himself down sinking immediately into the overstuffed cushion and consequently into Richard's side as well.

He was about to apologize and move away when he felt an arm around his shoulders, anchoring him in place. Aidan glanced up at Richard, who was apparently engrossed in listening to Ian and Andy's conversation that was going on at the table beside them. He took a long sip of his wine and Aidan felt a hand travel up the back of his neck, fingers winding themselves in those long, dark curls. Aidan practically purred, snuggling himself up even closer as Richard started massaging his scalp slowly. This went on for a good while, with Aidan gradually curling himself more and more into Richard's body until one knee was resting across his thigh.

"Oh my god, look at him," Andy said, finally noticing what was happening. "That is unbearably adorable."

Richard chuckled lowly, scritching Aidan's head again to elicit another little happy noise out of him. "It's very soothing. You should try it."

Andy sat down beside Aidan and brought his hand up to Aidan's hair, massaging the other side of his head in time with Richard.

"Jesus, that feels amazing," Aidan managed to say, before closing his eyes and letting his head drop back.

"I didn't think kittens could speak," Andy said with laughter in his voice. Aidan smiled serenely and purred again.

"How did this happen?" It was Dean, sounding slightly outraged at the events unfolding before him. Aidan cracked one eye open to see him standing in front of them, arms crossed. "I was only gone for like... five minutes!"

Andy and Richard looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to stroke at Aidan's hair.

"Beat it!" Dean was only half-serious, but Richard held up his hands in defeat and pushed himself up off the couch in search of more wine for his empty glass. Dean furrowed his eyebrows menacingly at Andy until they both started to laugh.

"Fine, fine, have the little ball of joy all to yourself. Greedy thing," he said, sticking his tongue out as he got up to follow Richard.

Aidan blinked, looking adorably confused as he realized that no one was pawing at him anymore. He stared up at Dean through his thick lashes and pouted.

"Oh please, " Dean said with a smirk, sitting down beside him and tugging him close enough so that Aidan was practically stretched across his lap. "You are officially a cuddleslut, you know that?"

"Aw, rude," Aidan complained, batting at Dean with the hand that wasn't currently trapped between their bodies. "Would it make you feel better if I said you were my favourite?"

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, raking a hand through Aidan's hair, his head laying in his lap now. "Liar."

Aidan smiled back up at him. "Well, no one else gets this part, do they," he said softly, and pushed himself up enough to press a soft kiss to Dean's lips. Dean hummed, still smiling against Aidan's lips, and kissed him back, holding his head up and winding his fingers through his hair as he did. Aidan moaned softly into Dean's mouth, completely unashamed of the noises he was making in front of half of the cast and crew. Not that it really mattered as most of them were wrapped up in their own conversations anyway, but James did poke Ian in the ribs, waggling his eyebrows until Ian chuckled quietly.

“Oh, leave them be,” he said, leading James back into the kitchen.

They stayed on the couch for the rest of the night, peppering each other with light kisses, Dean's fingers tangled firmly in Aidan's hair.


End file.
